1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to voltage regulators for receiving relatively high frequency electrical energy from a source and providing a regulated relatively low frequency electrical energy output and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a voltage regulator system wherein the outputted relatively low frequency electrical energy is sensed by a passive device sensing circuit comprising only electrically passive elements which provides at least one control signal for use in controlling at least one magnetic controller, the magnetic controller controllingly varying the electrical energy available via the relatively high frequency electrical energy source to controllingly vary the voltage of the outputted relatively low frequency electrical energy outputted for maintaining the outputted relatively low frequency electrical energy voltage at substantially a predetermined value.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Reliable, low cost voltage regulation was difficult to achieve until relatively inexpensive solid state circuits became available. With the growth of the computer industry, the need for more reliable, inexpensive voltage regulator and control circuits has been created by the switching power supply technology. The pulsed width modulator circuits were fine for basic power regulation; however, it is not practical for individual voltage regulation to be accomplished with an inverter section associated with each output and, also, input and output isolation specifications are becoming even more important which makes solid state feedback circuits impractical unless optical coupling is utilized. Even where optical coupling is utilized, a special auxiliary power supply has been required.